Secrets
by Victoriousfan33
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some have more secrets than others!
1. Chapter 1

Based after the final endgame. Starts at Zoe's foster home.

The door bell goes off.

"Mum I'll get it" Zoe called up the stairs to he foster parents. Opening the door with the money in her hand expecting it to only be the pizza boy. Her treat after any mission. She was faced with Frank and a pizza, with a shadow behind him.

"Hi Zoe, am I able to speak to your foster parents?" Frank asked Zoe trying not to make eye contact.

"Sure, I'll just call them down. Would you and your ... Friend like to come in? Zoe questioned trying to get a good look at the shadow.

"Thanks"

"Mum." Zoe called up the stairs.

"Yes Zo" her mum called back.

"Frank is down here asking to talk to you." She called back up.

"Oh, why don't you go and finish your homework in the kitchen?" Her mum called back down.

"Bye Frank, it was nice meeting you" Zoe said trying to seem polite to the shadow and then headed off to the kitchen.

30 minutes later

All the time Frank had spent with her mum in the lounge Zoe was able to hear muffling. Just as Zoe finished Mr McNab's homework she was called to the lounge. Maybe to find why Frank and the shadow came to her home. When she entered the room she was faced with her mum and Frank, who looked like they had been crying. The shadow was sat in the corner with its coat still on.

"Mum is everything ok?"

"Yes and no would you mind if someone came to stay with us?"

"No mum, why"

"Because this person lost their parents today. While you were at school their was a mission and their parents were killed." Zoe's mum explained while trying not to cry.

"Mum, who is this person?"

Her mum turned to face the shadow causing Zoe to look. Just as she did the shadow removed its hood.

**Hope you all like the story. Can anyone guess who no the shadow is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, can I just say thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far.**

"Dan?" Zoe tried to say while in shock. She had met his mum while she was being sorted when she first came to M.I.9.

"Zoe, this is a hard time for Dan so don't hassle him." Trying to contain Zoe before she got out of hand.

"Don't worry Frank, Zo's fine." This being the first thing that Dan had said since he found out. At that moment Zoe was next to Dan in a flash with her arm round him. Just at that moment a banging could be heard from the front door. Zoe's mum jumped up and went to get the door, you could hear Stella had come as only she could make that much noise at this time of night. Stella and Zoe's mum came back in to the lounge.

"Zoe why don't you take Dan upstairs to your bedroom?"

"Yes mum, where will Dan be staying?" Zoe questioned.

"He can stay on the other half of your bedroom." Her mum explained and with that Zoe took Dan upstairs.

In Zoe and Dan's room

They were sat on the floor placing Dan's clothes into the chest of drawers trying to not make it awkward. "Dan?" Zoe questioned.

"Yes Zo."

"Are we ok?"

"Why would we not be?"

"You just lost your parents and know you have to come and stay with me."

"If I had to say the best thing is that I get to stay with you. "

They shared a long, romantic hug. Maybe even a kiss! Then Zoe received a text telling her to come downstairs but to leave Dan upstairs.

Back in the lounge

"Zoe, what we talk about in here stays in here." Her mother told her.

"And none of it is to be told to Dan." Stella informed her.

" Yes mum and Stella."

" Zoe you and the team will have to attend the funeral next Friday." Frank told her.

" However we believe that it was not a harsh accident. We believe that it was set up by his mum or dad!"

**Hope you all like the new chapter, I will post the next chapter when I receive 5 or more reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow update, but as promised here is the next chapter. It is only some Zan fluff but it will help for the next chapter. **

"What?"

"Zoe we need you to try and find out from Dan if anything was strange at home." Stella asked.

" Ok."

Back upstairs

Zoe went back into her room with the pizza that Frank brought so they could stay upstairs and not be faced with Frank or Stella for the rest of the night. When Zoe walked in Dan was standing by the window gazing into the distance. When she walked up to him she could see that one had tears in his eyes.

"Dan it's ok to cry," Zoe said trying to get him to open up.

"I know Zo, but I feel like I can't."

" Why, look whatever you say will stay between us. Why don't you tell me about your parents."

" My mum was kind and loving but my dad was the problem."

"Why?"

" If ever I did anything wrong he would hit me taking everything out on me!" Dan said bursting into tears.

Your fine and safe now, I will always be here to help you."

Dan hugged and kissed Zoe on the cheak never wanting to leave her. When they did let go they both went to their beds.

About midnight

Zoe woke to the sound of someone crying, her door was shut meaning she would not be able to hear her mother. Only leaving one person.

"Dan?" Zoe said barley above a whisper.

Zoe climbed across the floor reaching Dan's bed she found him with a tear stained face.

"Dan, it's ok you are safe."

Zoe climed into his bed and they both feel into a dreamless sleep.

**Since I had such a good reception with the last chapter, i will update after 10 reviews but you guys will be able to get that easy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! Thank you for all the support for the last three chapters. **

Zoe woke to the feeling of someone moving her hair off of her face. Opening her eyes she was faced with Dan looking down her, smiling. But there was still the trace of tears in his eyes and on his face.

"Dan, how are you feeling?" Zoe tried to say while yawning.

"Better now I have the best person I know to see every morning."

They shared a kiss, better than they both could have imagined. Drawing away Zoe's eyes glanced to the clock only to be faced with the time she was not hoping to see.

"We must get ready for school!"

"Frank said that I could have the rest of the week off so I am able to deal with the loss." Dan tried to say without crying.

"Well I can stay with you, if you want that is?"

"No Zo, you go to school but just don't tell Anisha and Tom what has happened."

"I won't, I promise."

They both headed downstairs to get some breakfast, Zoe in her school uniform and Dan still in his pyjamas. They ate in silence both going over the kiss, and how it would change or effect or change them. Not wanting to lose each other but not wanting to just stay friends.

"Zoe, time for school." Her mum called down the stairs.

"Yes mum, going know." Zoe called back up.

Zoe turned back around picked up her bag, gave Dan a kiss on the check and left out the front door.

At School

Zoe met with Frank and Stella as soon as she arrived at school. When Zoe walked in HQ the silence was as if someone had died as Zoe had the information they needed but was it fair to tell them what Dan told her last night.

"Zoe do you have anything that will tell us the reason for the deaths?" Frank asked trying to not be to blunt.

"Yes, Dan was abused at home." After Zoe said that all could be herd was the machines humming in the background.

Stella then cut the silence. "Oh."

"Stella what are you not telling me?"

"We have found Dan's father alive at the site."

**Well here is the fourth chapter, if anyone has any advice for the next chapters you can add it in the reviews or you can PM me. Like last time I will put the target at 10 reviews however this time I will update on time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is not a new chapter, I will be updating in the next few days however I have run out of ideas. I got lots of reviews asking for more Zan NAND that will be coming. However does anyone have any ideas where this story could go. Please PM me if you have any ideas!


End file.
